


(podfic of) One Way Ticket

by anatsuno



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-20
Updated: 2010-05-20
Packaged: 2017-11-08 12:06:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/443020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anatsuno/pseuds/anatsuno





	(podfic of) One Way Ticket

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [One-Way Ticket](https://archiveofourown.org/works/442985) by [Speranza](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Speranza/pseuds/Speranza). 



**Duration:** 28:38mn  
 **Size** 27.MB

  
****  
[Download it from MF](http://www.mediafire.com/?ms4lyqul24yu7u9)   
  


Or listen to it right there:  


  
[Permalink](http://www.anatsuno.net/podfic/2012/one-way-ticket/) for it on my website.


End file.
